The Next Queen Bee
by SimplyTheBest17
Summary: A small headcanon of mine about how Chloe will end up with the Bee Miraculous. Adrien angst. A little LadyNoir if you look closely.


**This is my short headcanon on what I think will be the beginning of Queen Bee. This story has been sitting in Pages for about three months. Thank you! :)**

* * *

Adrien stood in the doorway of his classroom about to walk in when in a turn of the head and a flash of yellow he was on the other side of the room he was just about to enter.

"Adrkins!" Adrien cringed. Sure, he loved Chloe (not in "that way"), but what she did to show her love to a childhood friend was over the top. Honestly, he missed the Chloe that would play with dolls together or the one that would accompany him to his father's events. But since her mom left her and her dad when she was only six, now she was a bitter and self-centered teenager, but she did have her little moments when that all went away. While he was lost in thought Chloe jumped into his arms making them collapse on top of one another.

"Chloe! You need to stop doing that!" He said as he stood and helped her up as well. Once again Chloe hugged him, but a little less hurtfully. Adrien heard some kids behind him snicker and some outright laughed. He glared at them. Then Nino walked in, Adrien sighed in relief. "Okay, Chloe I'll see you later!" He said a little too quickly as he waved off Chloe and wandered to Nino.

"Bro, why do you put up with her?" Adrien rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples. "I've told you she was my first friend I can't just leave her!"

It was true when Adrien's mom went missing and his dad was grieving Chloe was there. She knew what it was like to have a parent disappear out of thin air, so with that, they became friends.

"Yeah dude I get it the whole 'she's was my first friend' thing, but she has picked on every single one of your _new_ friends since Pre-K," for the second time that morning Adrien cringed. He has been reminded most days that his childhood friend was a bully at every level of school she had been in since she was six… for obvious reasons.

Later that night at Chat Noir's favorite time of the week: Wednesday patrol. He bounded over the buildings. The night wind blowing in his hair. After claiming the cat ring for his own Adrien promised himself to never forget this feeling and to try and spread the joy-like feeling he always felt when jumping rooftops. Finally, he landed on top of him and Ladybug's favorite spot to meet for their daily patrols and sitting there like a star in the night sky. His Lady.

"Ah, such a beautiful night! Huh, Bugaboo?" She jumped slightly startled by his sudden appearance.

"Dear God Chat you have got to stop doing that," she said sternly though still smiling slightly. She was never going to tell him, but she secretly loved the nicknames he came up for her Bugaboo, his lady, princess (even if he didn't know that she was Marinette. She still counts it.

"Haha!" Chat laughed nervously at her as he claimed the seat next to Ladybug, "Sorry Milady that was the last time cat's honor." Chat looked at his lady. She signed and looked up at the stars.

"I need to tell you…" She decided to tell him the events of the night the Akuma Sapotis. She felt bad for holding back their mentor Master Fu from him. She had informed she was brought Chat to his house to meet him tonight. She inhaled sharply and turned towards him completely.

"I need you to follow me," Chat saw her serious look and nodded standing up before her offering her his hand.

"Let's go the Milady."

"So… Where are we exactly?" He looked at the street he was on. It was extremely close to his school. He looks at the house in front of him confused. Lanterns were hanging from the canopy. His eyes wandered to the door only to see his lady standing there holding the door open pushing a finger to her lips, telling her partner to stay quiet. Chat was weary. What was Ladybug doing? Still, he pushed his doubt aside and walked in the house. When they entered he was greeted by a short man with a long beard goatee, but no hair on the top of his head.

"Ahh Chat Noir it is so nice to meet you," the man's voice was just like he had imagined: old, but wise.

"Umm… I have never doubted you Milady, but where exactly are we?" He turned to his lady who bowed to the man in front of him. "Chat, this is Master Fu. The man that gave us our Miraculouses." _What?_

"Ow!" It was short, but Adrien heard the grunt across the courtyard. He turned from Natalie to see a crippled man fallen on the concrete floor. Adrien's instincts kicked in as he ran to the man, placing his hand on the man's elbow and handed him his cane.

"Thank you, young man." The fragile man spoke. Adrien just smiled as he turned back toward Natalie and his bodyguard. His smile fell, "I just want to go to school like everyone else, what's so wrong with that? Please don't tell my father about all this."

Nothing was said as he was led back to the car, but he always remembered a faint whistle.

Chat's eyes were open in shock as he looked at the man in stunned silence. His partner next to him was getting nervous.

"Uh, Kitty we have a lot to discuss s-," Suddenly Chat surged towards the Master and lunged forward gathering him in his leather-clad arms. Tears threatening to fall.

"I-I can never thank you enough," Chat was on the verge of tears, sniffling through every word he said mumbling thank you over and over again until Master Fu patted the boy's back looked into his summer green eyes and spoke, "You are so very welcome young man."

Chat sniffled one last time until he took a deep breath in and sighed, "Okay I'm done," he stuck his hand out, "It's very nice to meet you, sir." The old man chuckled, "And I you Chat Noir." Ladybug smiled as the two shook hands, "Okay! Great you two are aquatinted! Shall we contin-,"

CRASH

Ladybug facepalmed, _of course_ , she thought to herself. "We'll be back after the Akuma Master!" Fu nodded and smiled, "Go Ladybug and Chat Noir you have to go save Paris."

The two were once again jumping over rooftops gliding through the air when they say it. A giant- _mite._ A giant bug. Ladybug was slightly offended by the bug for some odd reason, but no the less she fought with everything she had, and so did Chat right by her side.

Hours later the stood in an ally. Breathless and tired. Ladybug saw only one chance of beating this Akuma.

"LUCKY CHARM!" The light from the yo-yo shined as a teapot fell from the sky. She smiled and looked at her partner, "You're coming with me this time around Kitty!"

Once again Chat stood in front of the lantern covered building. Master Fu beckoned the two heroes in and shut the door behind them. "I got the teapot lucky charm again master! Does he mean what I think it means?" Fu nodded sense fully.

"Yes my dear Ladybug it does," the man waddled over to an old gramophone. The details on the front of it were impeccable, dragons graced the front of the beautiful machine. Ladybug nudged him nodding her head towards it. Chat walked behind the Master and looked at the dragon's eyes as Fu pressed them and poked in what seemed to be a code. Chat gasped as the top of music-maker screwed off and bent backward. An octagon box came out of the hollowed out machine. Master Fu took it out walk sat in the middle of the room legs underneath him, himself and Ladybug do the same in front of him.

"Chat, last we did this your partner choose Rena Rouge to stand by your side in battle, this time you choose your hero," the box in front of the two heroes open on top, but that was not all the sides opened as well. Smaller drawers cascaded out of the sides of the box. Chat stared I. Awe of all the jewels in front of him. He looked at Fu who gestured to the box.

"Choose a miraculous and a holder dear Chat, but that person must give the Miraculous back to you after they help you defeat the Akuma." Chat nodded, looking down at the jewels one caught his eye. What looked to be a yellow, bee comb. _I hope I don't regret this._

"I have someone in mind."

Chat landed on the roof of the Bourgeois hotel and snuck through the window. He thought the entire way there if _Chloe_ of all people, but he was confident in the choice he was about to make. His lady was still fighting the Akuma now with renewed vigor after detransforming after he left Master Fu's house. Chat shook his head _, stay focused!_

"Who's there?" _Oh did I say that out loud?_

"Yes, you did! For a cat, you aren't very sneaky! Now tell me what the hell are you doing in my room!" Chat turned to see his childhood friend in a silk, yellow nightgown staring daggers at him.

"Chloe, Ladybug and I need your help," Chat held out the box in the box in his hand the girl gave him a confused look as she walked closer to the box, "Chloe Bourgeois, will you accept this Miraculous to help Ladybug and I in battle?"

Chloe felt her heart start to beat faster, this was her dream! To be a hero, saving people left and right! She slowly reached for the box when Chat pulled it back a little, "One more thing, you must promise to give me back the jewel as soon as you detransform!" The excitement Chloe felt wore down a little, give it back? _Ugh, it's Chat Noir,_ she thought to herself, _I have no choice._

She gracefully nodded, "I promise," Chat smiled and handed her the box. When she opened it a great flash of gold and yellow burst out in a fantastic ball. Whirling through her bedroom until finally making a place in front of her. She looked at the box to see a comb with a small bee placed in the middle of it, so she took it out and place it on her head. She turned back to the glowing ball that had seemed to dim until it revealed a small (bigger than) bee-like creature.

"Hi, Chloe! My name is Pollen! I'll be your Kwami for the evening!" Chloe gasped and reached out her hand only for the creature to sit right in it, "You're so soft!" She said to the yellow bug, the creature just smiled and chuckled, "Why thank you! So Chat shall we get started?" The creature looked at Chat as he nodded, "We shall."

"THIS IS INCREDIBLE!" Chloe laughed as she ran over rooftops like she was flying.

"We're almost to Ladybug!" Chat shouted from the front. Chloe's smile turned into a more serious look. She had to help her heroes.

"Chat! You found someone! Good job!" Chloe looked in amazement at her other spotted hero as she flew towards her, "You must be the new recruit! Nice to meet yo- I'm sorry what's your name?"

Chloe hummed in thought, a light bulb went off, "Queen Bee, yeah, my name is Queen Bee!"

Ladybug smiled and nodded, "Okay you got the run down?" Bee nodded, "Well let's go then!" Ladybug bolted to her previous spot in the battle. Queen ran after her and fought like her life depended on it, which it did.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Waves of pink magic whirled around the city of Paris. Queen Bee stood in awe. I wish I could do this every day, but she knew she had to give back the miraculous. Everyone she knew already thought she was a brat. Chat and Ladybug could never think that about her.

"Queenie? You ready?" She turned to Chat, and as if on cue her comb made a beeping sound, for the fourth time. "Y-yes."

The two ran off into an ally just as she retransformed into Chloe. "You did so well Chloe! I hope we can meet again!" Chloe smiled at the small creature. "Me too Pollen." She then took the comb off and placed it into the box she received it in.

"Pollen is right," Chloe looked up at Chat and handed him the box, still silent. "I-I'm glad I could help,"

"You know I chose you because you are headstrong, and I seemed to have chosen right," he hummed in thought and nodded, "Try to be more like you were out there tonight every day." And with that, he picked her up and took her back to her hotel.

"Thanks, Chloe," as he stood on her balcony railing he smiled at her and saluted, "Stay Miraculous!"


End file.
